gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Ryougawara
---- is a young woman who is usually seen hanging around in the library in Saint Isidore University or with the Fallen Crew. She is a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Rise is a tall, beautiful young woman with a slim and very womanly figure. She has short, slightly wavy pink hair, which reaches down to her neck that covers her left eye. She has dark green eyes, and is usually seen wearing a white shirt with a black collar with black pants. Personality Rise is kind, caring young woman who absolutely loves and adores books, to the point that she spends almost everyday in the library. Rise is also quite cheerful, often seen having a smile on her lips. According to Yuki however, she is a little "weird", due to Rise herself stating that it suffocates her when she thinks about a book she hasn't read yet.Chapter 39, page 19 According to Aki, she would sometimes forget to either eat or sleep because she'd be too busy reading.Chapter 44, page 8 Rise is very friendly and polite towards everyone, including the Melee Fight Crew, as she even told them that she could live together with them since they apparently had "changed". Rise can also be very calm and level-headed in stressful situations, like when she was cornered by Sino, Ayaka, and Takahito. She explained to them that she would gladly welcome them to the library as long as they don't steal or harm the books.Chapter 45, page 15 Rise is shown to be clever. She is also seen to be worried about the future and what awaits them, however, she doesn't know much about the outside world as she is usually in the library. Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Miki Naoki When Miki later came back to Rise, she handed her the graduation album and Miki explained that she also likes books and want new books to come out. This proves that both Rise and Miki have something in common, and after talking with each other a bit, Rise told her that she enjoyed talking with her. They seem to be on good terms. Yuki Takeya Yuki liked the fact and was fascinated that Rise really liked books. But Yuki later stated that she thought that she was a little "strange" because of her actions and devotion to books.Chapter 39, page 21 Touko Deguchi Rise seems to know Touko, and Touko haven't said much about Rise, only saying that she's in liberal arts. Rise also knew that Miki and Yuki met Touko. They seem to care for each other, calling each other by first names and Rise was also seen worrying about Touko when she was captured. The two are seen getting along in the Fallen Crew's meetings. Aki Hikarizato Aki appears to know of Rise's unusual demeanor, as she warned Yuki and Miki to watch out for the "master". Still, the two are seen getting along in the Fallen Crew's meetings. Hikako Kirai As seen in the Fallen Crew's notebook, Rise reminds the crew to follow the proper procedures when checking out books. Hika writes back and apologizes, admitting that she checked the series out. The two are seen getting along in the Fallen Crew's meetings. Story Manga Chapter 39 As Yuki and Miki were about to go to the library of Saint Isidore University to write a report, Aki warned them to be beware of Master. Confused, they went to the library and started looking for books, and then, Rise approached them from behind; surprising them. Rise then introduces herself, and explains to the girls that she lives in the library but sometimes goes back to the school to eat. As Yuki becomes fascinated by the fact that Rise likes books, she tells them that it's her dream to read every book in the world. She explains that it suffocates her when she thinks about a book she hasn't read, and that she is relieved that there won't come out more books, leaving both Miki and Yuki speechless. Rise then shows them the book they were looking for, and tells them to call her when they were done. After she walked away, Yuki commented on Rise being slightly strange. Later, Miki came back to the library to see Rise. She handed her the School Life Club's graduation album, and she thanked Miki and told her that she would read it. When Miki told her that also likes book and would also like to read more books as she wishes there were more, Rise looked surprised, but quite happy. While looking though the album, she says that she's curious to see what's next. Miki then leaves after the two talked a bit, apologizing for bragging a bit, but Rise denies this, telling her that she enjoyed her company. She bids farewell to Miki and smiles, looking at the album and saying, "That's the book's purpose". Chapter 40 Touko mentions that since Rise is in Liberal Arts, she wouldn't know about Biology, as the group discussed about the outbreak and virus. Chapter 44 Rise comes back to the school to spend time with the Fallen Crew and School Life Club as some of the members were going to camp, and they had a party and Rise participated in it. Aki tells Miki that she will stay behind as Hika and Rise would be alone otherwise. Aki explains that Rise often forgets to eat and tends to stay up all night, with Miki commenting that she understands Rise doing something like that. Though, Rise isn't bothered by this statement and continues drinking her tea. Aki then tells Miki to have fun as she would take care of Hika and Rise. Rise doesn't say anything, but she agrees and smiles at Miki. Chapter 45 Rise is reading some books at the library light at night. She notices something behind her and asks if they finally has noticed how attractive the library is. It turns out to be Takahito, Sino and Ayaka. Rise tells them that she would gladly welcome them as long as they didn't steal or harm the books, to which Takahito says that she's talking nonsense, especially in the situation she is in. Rise then tells them that she could live with them, since they apparently have changed, but she noticed how two people were missing a guy with glasses and a tall guy. When she tells Takahito that they are doing a lot of nice things and that they were acting like the Melee Fight Crew, the guy points a nailed bat as Rise, much to her shock. As he asks her if she is going to ignore it like that, Rise is left speechless, but then replies that she doesn't know what's going outside as she always stays inside. When Takahito tells her that he wants to hear about the School Life Club, she replies with that he should talk with them himself instead, as she is willing to introduce him to them, but he tells her that he can't talk with her anymore. Ayaka asks Rise if she knows the pain of losing something she loves; and she then lights a cigarette and tosses it. Rise, panicked, gets down to put it out, but Ayaka aims her crossbow to her head, exclaiming: "I got you". Rise then realizes that she was trapped from the very beginning. Chapter 47 Rise is seen sitting in a room, ready to be asked questions by Takahito. When he enters the room, he has a quite upset expression on his face, and when Rise tells him that he would need some Katsudon, he comments on her being annoying. When Rise explains that she has no alibi and that there were no reasons for them to attack her, the Fallen Crew and the School Life Club, he angrily tells her that she was an idiot if she thought so. He explains that food would run out eventually, and that Rise had more people with them. Rise understands this, but she tells him that with more people, the food should increase. She explains that if his goal is not to be killed and wiped out, he would lose someday, and that everyone dies at some point and as well that the human race would be extinct; the only problem was what they should do. When he tells her that she talks nicely considering that she is always stuck up in a library, Rise replies that she can't argue back as it's true. Rise tells him that their club does various things in order to survive; but it should be enough, but he tells her that there isn't enough resources; there weren't any other ways to do it. He then leaves, with Rise mumbling, "Miki-kun..." The guy tells Ayaka that she didn't know anything and that she should tie Rise up before going, to which Ayaka agrees to. Chapter 48 Rise, now tied up to a chair, is standing in front of the door. She shouts that she needs to go to the restroom. She then begins to talk to herself about Touko, Hika, and Aki and "the new guys" (School Life Club). and then comes to the conclusion that the Melee Fight Crew needed more control and that's why they couldn't leave somebody around to guard Rise. She then looks out of the window, quietly saying, "Will it work...?" With a determined face, she takes a step forward and jumps. Gallery Trivia * Her name can also be written as "Rize" or "Lise". * Her major is stated to be Liberal Arts, same as Aki Hikarizato. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive